Experiment 452
by ImmaPegacornz
Summary: Viridi and Pit are back! When Viridi takes pit on a trip to Dyntos, they see a experiment he's working on that can take them to new dimensions. First dimension? Who knows? Maybe.. POKEMON? Second dimension? Haha, don't know. But bigger problems real in. How do they get out? INCLUDES PIRIDI
1. The Experiment

"_RINGGGGGG"_

I open my eyes and look over. The alarm clock. I was just about ready to smash the stupid thing when something hit me.

"Hey, it's Saturday!" I yell. I jump out of bed and throw my pajamas into my pile of dirty clothes laying on the floor. I change into my usual angel costume and run downstairs.

"Good morning pit!" Lady Palutena greets with her fabulous smile. "Do you want pancakes?"

I look over to her and smile. "oh yes please!"

"alright then."

"Hey, do you have anything for me to do today? It's Saturday and it's usually when you're the busiest so,"

Palutena cuts me off without looking."Pit, I don't have anything."

"Huh?" I say looking depressed. "What am I to do today?" I say with a frown.

Palutena looks at me with a smile. "Maybe when you're done with your pancakes, you can head down to Skytown?"

I look at lady Palutena with a distressed face. "I don't know" I say looking to the side. "I've never been there alone, so I don't know what to do there."

Palutena turns back to her pancake flipping and smiles. "Come on Pit" she giggles. "You're acting so afraid!"

"Okay! I will."

I eat my pancakes like crazy, almost chocking for the 5th time. Lady Palutena kept telling to slow own, but I didn't listen. Happily, I finally finished.

"Lady Palutena, thank you so much! It was great!" I say with a huge smile.

"Oh Pit" Palutena says closing her eyes and smiling. "It was no problem."

I smile back and jump out of my seat. I look to the door and run. "Heading out!" I yell.

"Bye!" Lady Palutena waves and smiles.

I run to the city and look around.

_Man, nothing to do! _I think to myself. Then I heard a little female voice pulling at something and growling.

"Ugh!" She yells. "Shitty thing."

I look over. Then, as I approach closer, I get a better view of who it was.

"Viridi!" I yell as I head over.

She turns around and turns the huge frown on her face into a little smirk. I look over to the side and see she was trying to pull a black horse back to her temple, but it wouldn't budge.

"New horse?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just bought him from the market." She claims while patting him on the back. When she patted the third time, the horse kicked her in the stomach.

"HOLY SHIT" Viridi yells as she falls to the ground squealing the same words over and over again.

"Hey hey!" I yell and crouch down beside her. "Are you ok?"

Viridi looks at the horse. "Pitch. perfect." She says looking ticked off as ever. "Final decision. I'm naming it Hitler." She says sternly.

I look at her and at the horse. "H-hitler..?" I say surprisingly.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?"

"Um, your horse Viridi. I'm not the one to judge."

"Hmph."

Viridi and I walked to her temple, where she went out back and put her new horse into her stables. Viridi use to do horseback riding lessons for gods and goddesses all ages. But she suddenly stopped and she's never spoken about it again. I've tried a couple times to ask her why she'd quit, but she just looks at me and ignores. I bet it was something pretty tragic.

"Hey Pit" Viridi says coming back from her stables.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Phosphora wanted me to go to Dyntos's factory to "learn a few things". I reckon I'm going to be very bored, you wanna come?"

I scratch my head. _I guess it would be a little fun, I say to myself. _"Sure, why not."

"Ok, cool!" Viridi says with a smile.

So the little goddess walks in the front leading us to Dyntos. I stare at her size. Gee, she's very small. We finally make it to Dyntos. Dyntos is waving towards Viridi, not noticing me.

"Hello my sweet little girl!" Dyntos says putting Viridi into the air

"Hello! Haha putmedown..." She says under her breathe.

"Hmm? Oh, pit? What are you doing here?" Dyntos says looking at me with an evil eye.

"Hello to you too, Dyntos..." I reply under my breathe.

"Uh, I'm here with Viridi, she wanted me to come with her."

"Hmm, this true sweety?"

"Um, yes, can you please put me down?"

"Oh, sorry."

Dyntos puts Viridi on the ground an invites us into the factory. I look over and see Viridi in disgust, as she is the goddess of nature, and gases and factory stuff are pollution. Good thing there was only electric powered stuff. Dyntos knows Viridi can get awfully sick from things that kill plants or animals. She gets affected if pollution gets super strong. Oh yeah! While I'm thinking this, Dyntos is saying a really stupid lecture about his stupid new machine. So I guess I'll tune in.

"So that is my hyper active solar powered formula!" He says like everyone is actually listening to him. I turn to my left and see Viridi looking at something. Oh boy, what's she up too?

"Excuse me, lord Dyntos?" Viridi says.

"Oh sweetheart, you just call me Dyntos." He said

"Right, um, what is this?" She pointed at a large red button. Dyntos came over to look what she was pointing at, and immediately started talking.

"Well," He starts. "That's experiment 452. Please don't touch it Viridi. It can be very dangerous. Moving on!"

Dyntos walks out. Viridi looks at the experiment and smiles. I look at her.

"Viridi, lets go." I say to the little goddess.

"Shut up, dingle brain." She says. "Haha, this will be my relief of boredom!" Then Viridi throws her hand right into the air.

"No!" I yell, grabbing her arm. She struggles out, and we bump into the experiment.

"Oh no!" Dyntos yells. "Grr, that sunny pit pushed Viridi into the machine, now they're both in... I have to tell Zeus! This is bad. They won't be able to get out..."


	2. Welcome To The World Of Pokemon!

**hello my pegacorns! This was OH GOSH THERE'S SOMETHING ON MY LEG WAIT... Okay, this was a pretty fast time pace for the next chapter, here it is!**

"ARRRGH"

We both yell as we fall from the sky. Viridi falls right on top of me.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, lunatic." Viridi says.

"Grr..." I say. "Where the he-G-L-EFFLE are we?" Says Pit trying to cover up his soon to be said cuss word.

Viridi gets up and looks around. "I-I'm not sure...I have clues bu-"

"WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF POKEMON **(okay, this part is just ripped out of the games xD)**

"My name is Birch! But people call me professor. Some people use pokemon as pets or helpers, while others use them as friends and companions, traveling the world battling foes! I study pokemon as a hobby."

"Uh, that answers it." Viridi says. "Hey, where'd he just go?"

"Whoa." I say as I look around to see if he moved out of the area or something. "That's weird as shizzle"

"Whatever. We need to find somewhere to stay for the night. Any ideas?" Viridi says.

"Um.." Then out of nowhere, a random dude comes out with a white and red ball.

"HEY TRAINERS!" The boy said. "POKÈMON BATTLE NOW!"

"w-what?" I say. But before anything could happen, he sent out a scary giant thingamaggigie...

"Alright Charizard! Lets see what these trainers can do!"

"No wait please!" Viridi says. "We don't have Pokemon. We can't battle."

The trainer put down his battling fist and looked at them with disappointment.

"Oh, sorry. Hehe, return Charizard. Anyway, I'm Dorman. Who're you two? Oh, you'd better hurry up. I need to catch a Pokemon that's been hurting city to city everywhere. I'm off to catch it for a prize!"

This explained Viridi's hatred for humans. I could see Viridi getting pale. "No! You can't pawn it off like that for a prize. All natural creatures do things for a reason."

Dorman looked at the nature girl and giggled. "Haha, yes, but sorry. This natural thing has been hurting humans and other Pokemon, so I really don't give a crap what happens to it. What are you guys even doing out here? Don't you know you can be attacked by the unown?

"The...Unown..?" Pit says with a huge frown on his face.

Dorman rolled his eyes. "Gee, have you guys even heard of Pokèmon? Ugh, our town is haunted by a legendary called unown. Their title speaks for you. No one has seen the unown, but whenever someone decides to track the unown, they never return. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Viridi started to shake "N-no.."

"Then you can stay at the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy would be more then happy to offer you two beds and stuff. I'll take you there. We'll ride on my Charizard."

I thanked the hazel haired kid and jumped on his Charizard. I then lent a hand to Viridi as she got on as well. Before we knew it, we were at the Pokemon center.

Dorman opened the door for us. **(haha, get it? dor-man? HAHA ok, continue.) **

"Oh hello!" Nurse Joy says.

Dorman waves to Nurse Joy. "Hello! These kids need a place to stay. Do you think you've a room for them? I won't be staying, I've got a journey to continue."

"Why yes, we do have 1 room available. But this room only has one bed... and one bathroom... All the other rooms are occupied.

Viridi gulped. **(Oh yeah, I will be uploading a POV for viridi.)** "Um..." She started to turn red. _Cherry _red. Then she looked at me. Then gulped again.

"Alrighty then, I'll take these two to the opened room." Nurse joy waves to Dorman. Viridi thanks him as he waves back. Then nurse Joy leads us to our rooms and shut the door behind us. Viridi immediately jumped onto the bed.

"Boy, I wonder what we're going to see tomorrow."Viridi says with her eyes half way closed.

I smile at Viridi. "Yeah, me too. Viridi, this is actually quite fun. I mean, you're fun. You're a LOT of fun to be with. You turned my Saturday from a frown upside down! You really d-"

But Viridi didn't hear a thing he said. She was so beat and tired, she had already fallen asleep.

"Hehe, goodnight." I say. _darn, I sounded like a creep..._ My head thoughts get to me. But I brushed my teeth, and jumped into my Pajamas, which _are magically here... Weird... _I then jumped into the bed, and smiled at Viridi. Then fell asleep.

"Pit... Pit please...Wake up..."

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning, still super dark. I turned over to see who was calling me. It was little Viridi. But she was different. Okay, first, Viridi. Doesn't. Cry. At least, I've never seen her cry until now. And this wasn't any cry, this was her bawling. She was definitely sad. It was definitely serious. I also noticed that she was shaking, a lot.

"Viridi... What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"N-no... Have you s-seen it?"

I looked around a bit. "No... See, what exactly?"

"My s-s-staff... Please pit, please have you seen it...?"

I looked around, looking under the covers and everything. But no luck. I had to tell Viridi the worst.

"N-no.. I'm sorry." I said.

Viridi dug her head into her arms and crawled into a ball-like form and wept.

"I'm so *sniff* stupid.."

I looked at Viridi. Seeing her like this hurt me a lot. I patted her on her back and put a welcoming arm around her.

"No, you're not. I'll help you find it, please don't worry." I said while patting her on her back.

Viridi looked at me with a warm smile. It made me feel all happy inside. "Thank you so much pit."

"No problem, you just sleep alright? In the morning you'll have your staff, hopefully." I said patting her head.

"O-ok." Viridi put her head on the pillow, sniffed a bit, and fell asleep. Leaving me to look for her staff. I didn't care though, I wanted to help Viridi in anyway I could. I began to look around. As I was looking, I thought why this staff was so important to her, that she'd CRY over it! SHE DOESN'T CRY! A-Hey! There it is! Only 3 minutes to find. It was under the bed. Viridi was fast asleep, so I put the staff in her arms. I could see a little smile wipe on her face. I sighed, and lay down.

"Oh pit! You found it!" Said Viridi gladly.

"Huh? Oh yes, I did." I shift over to look at the time. 10:48 a.m. "Well, we'd better get ready. You want to go shower first? Or should I go?"

"I already went." Viridi said. "Hurry it up, we need to find out what this monster is that is hurting the town."

I run into the bathroom and close the door. "Ditto." I say.

I brush my teeth, take a shower, and jump into my angel clothes. Then I run out, Viridi is already downstairs, so I decide to catch up with her, checking if she'd her staff. In which she did.

**by the way, just wanted to add this, it's pronounced: four fifty-two. not four hundred fifty two or something. Yeaahhh radom OKAY CONTINUE**

"Hey I'm here Viridi." I say running down the stairs almost tripping.

"Okay, great." Viridi said. Here.

She handed me 6 of the white and red balls we saw Dorman have last night.

"They're for catching Pokemon. I'm thinking of catching this hideous monster" Viridi gloats.

I stare at her.

"What..?" Viridi asks

"Why were you crying? When you lost your staff?" I asked as we walk out of the pokemon center.

Viridi looked down. "Well, I-"

Viridi got cut off by some yelling.

"GET BACK HERE!" A man yelled chasing a blue little... Uh.. that...

"Shinx Shinx!" The creature yeapled and jumped into Viridi's arms.

"Awww!" Viridi said as the creature was making itself comfortable in her arms.

"What the hiffle is that?" I say looking at the blue... I guess..Shinx.

Viridi kissed it on the forehead. "Whatever it is," She said giving it another kiss "I like it. A lot."

MEANWHILE

"What?" Zeus said with a huge disappointed face.

"Yes, they got into it.." Dyntos pouted, looking down.

"Well!" Said Hera. "Can't you get them out?"

"No lord Hera. Even I am not sure."

"Then it's final, we never speak of them again."

"Hera!" Zeus said pounding his fist. "That's an awful idea. Giving up on a fellow goddess isn't the answer."

"Ugh! I never liked the little brat anyway."

"Why?"

"Because she's annoying!"

Then Palutena steps up from the audience. **they're in court, btw **

"Pit is also in experiment 452. Please, you guys have to get them out!"

"The only one who can come close to opening the portal is Aphrodite."

All the gods and goddesses gasped and said it at the same time. "APHRODITE?"

MEANWHILE

Viridi was in love with the Shinx. They'd lost the humans that were after the shinx. Viridi had already caught the shinx, and the shinx didn't put up any fight. It loved Viridi. ALMOST as much as she loved it.

"You're really enjoying that thing, aren't you?" I ask her.

"Well of course! She's so cute! Say it! Say your name baby!"

"Shinx!"

"Aww! Good girl!"

"So... Why did you cry?" I ask again.

Viridi just looked down. But she brought the courage to tell me. "It was when I was very little" she started.

"I had a sister. It was Aphrodite..."

**Hey guys! So sorry I ended it like this, see you next-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FELL FOR IT I AIN'T ENDING IT NOW READ ON FOOL READ ON**

"Aphrodite was like a mother to me. She'd sing to me in the hardest of times, the best big sister anyone could ask for. Until, one night, it all came crashing... They took Aphrodite away. I was too little to understand. To this very day, I don't know what she was taken away for. It haunts me everyday and night. Phosphora is the only thing I have left, really. Take her away, I might die. But, I have shinx too. Another friend!"

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry Viridi. I really am." I said comforting her.

"It's fine, really!"

Shinx groaned in a sad way. Seemed like she felt bad for Viridi. She started to like Viridi as Viridi laughed. I kinda laughed to until

BOOM, POKEMON ENCOUNTER!

**okay, seriously. I'm done. it's 12:00 a.m, it's a school night, I'm FINISHED**


	3. Starters!

**Yo. Yeah, it's me. So uh... Read.**

Viridi was giggling as she was petting the little Shinx until we're stopped by the same man who yelled at the shinx.

"Hey you!" He yells pointing at Viridi. "Put that down! It'll kill you!"

Viridi looked at the guy with a glare. She looked at the shinx, then she looked over to him.

"No." Viridi said sternly. "I caught her. She's my pokemon, her name is Sunshine, and she is NOT I repeat, NOT an it!"

The man looked at Viridi as if she were crazy. I look at her concerned about that new name. The man stood in an akward gaze, then turned around.

"Kids you should be careful. I reckon you don't know much about Pokemon. Hoenn has been haunted by 2 evil groups seeking to disturb peace. So be careful!"

He runs off. Viridi looks down at her shinx.

"So.." she begins. "You're the monster everyone has been talking about."

Shinx looks down in disappointment and lets out a tiny 'shinx'.

"It's alright, Sunshine." Viridi says. "I love you."

"But." I begin. "Y-you named her... Sunshine?"

Viridi looks at me as if I am insane. "What? Never heard of the name sunshine? Man pit, you're a real doofus."

"I have! Just... There is something weird about this whole thing. About the Pokemon and everything... How could one little thing be so dangerous?"

Viridi just tilts her head and thinks. While she's thinking, I rummage threw an area of tall grass and guess what? POKEMON ENCOUNTER.

"Aaah!" I scream as a tiny... Blue thing appeared. It yelled out, "BAGON BAGON" I thought it said bacon though.

"H-hey" I say. "You like bacon TOO?"

"Bagon!"

"Omg! You want some? Me too! Dude, we have so much in common! Wanna be friends?"

"Ba ba bagon!"

"I think that means yes? Okay dude, brofist for yes?"

Bagon brofisted pit.

"Hey cooleo! Hmm, I think that means I'mma gonna have to catch you? Bacon, I don't have any pokemon... So if ya wanna come with me, you're going to have to notput up a struggle for me to catch you... That okay?"

Bagon took a minute to think. Then he nodded and smiled.

"Hey hey!" I say loudly and cheerfully. "Haha, I'll catch you now!"

I threw a pokeball, and BAM! In my grabs. I smiled and cheered an cheered. Then I threw bagon out. Bagon walked to my legs and jumped on my shoulder.

"I guess that's where you'll be making your home, eh?" I question the little dinosaur. "I think I'll call you... Pickles! Cause you're cute like a pickle... Wait.. That doesn't make sense. WHATEVER"

Pickles nods his head. Enjoying his knew name. Thus, we walked out of the tall grass back to VIridi. Viridi was trying to see if she could teleport us out, but there was no use. She grunted in anger every time she tried.

"You trying to teleport us out?" I question.

"Ugh, do you have to question everything I do? Isn't it obvious? I think there's a dinosaur on your shoulder, by the way."

"Huh? No, this is my pokemon, Pickles."

Viridi stares at me for a long time. Then she just bursts out of laughter.

"Haha! Pickles? That's the most stu-" She got caught off as she was chocking on her saliva.

"Mhm.." I say with my eyes squinting at her. "Come on! We gotta find a way outta here, and fast!"

Viridi, in a crouching position, nods her head briefly. Suddenly, a man outta the horizon comes running towards us. He's fat, looking like Professor Birch. Oh wait, that IS professor Birch.

"Huff puff!" The professor says. "Ugh, I'm so sorry! I forgot to give you your starter pokemon. Pick one."

Viridi looks at the pokeballs. "What are up?" She says excitingly.

"Well" The professor starts. "We have Treecko, the wood gecko Pokemon. He has a passion for climbing trees. He's a grass type. We have mudkip, the mud fish pokemon. Mudkip can find things with her fin sensor, she's also a water type. Then we have Torchic, the chick pokemon. Torchic is a fire type, with blazing ora stronger than the sun! Well, which one will it be?"

I look at the Pokeballs. I couldn't pick between Treecko or Mudkip, so I did the smart idea. "Ladies first, Viridi."

"Thanks..." She glances. She looks for a while, making sure she makes the right decision.

"I pick, I pick..."

BANG!

A random trainer comes in. "Professor Birch! I'm here for my starter!" He says.

"Ah, lucky to see you on this route Randy! Go ahead pick!"

Randy glances at the pokemon, and takes the mudkip. Then he looks at Viridi and grins.

"Well hello beautiful. I was thinking we co-"

"Okay, cut the cheese and move on dude!" I yell.

"Yeesh, calm down little man. Well professor, I guess I'm done here! Thanks!"

The kid runs out the door and the professor waves to him. "Well, we don't have all day, pick your starters."

Viridi looks at me with one eyebrow up. Then she rolls her eyes and focus back on the pokemon. I didn't get what she was doing that for. I put her out of a sticky situation!

"I pick torchic. It's cute and furry." Viridi smiles.

"Well alright then!" Birch hands her torchic's pokeball, and more pokeballs. He also hands her a machine.

"This is a pokedex. It tells you about any pokemon you encounter. Just point it to the pokemon, and it'll tell you all the information."

I look over at treecko. It looks really cool, I guess, even if I did have a choice, I would've gone with Treecko. "I'll take Treecko then." I say.

"Alright! Same goes to you. Here you go." He hands me all the stuff Viridi got. "Well, I'll be off then? Goodbye, good luck on your journey!"

I look at treecko. "I guess I'll call you... Febreeze!" I say.

Viridi looks at me in the "Are you serious" stare. "What?" I retaliate. "Let's see you come up with better."

Viridi looks at torchic. "It's female. I'll name it blaze." Viridi says.

_darn I lost!_ I say in my head. "Fine, you win..."

"Hah." She says sternly. Viridi walks ahead of me, and I fall behind. _Does she even know where she's going?_ I say in my head. I play with my fingers, trying to build up the courage to ask. Then it came out.

"Hey uh, do you know where we are going?" I ask the nature one.

"Uh, sorta." She says. "You see, I'm going on a path I've never been before.. Right? And we've never been to the portal before, or even if there is a portal, right? So, if I'm going on a trail I've never been before, and I've never been to wherever we're going, we're bound to get somewhere, right...?"

I stare at her in awe. I had no idea what she'd said. All I heard was "blahblahblahblahhigglebufflepathi'veneverbeenblahblaghbloogbleach"

"Uh, I guess..?" I say. Then we stop as we hear a mans voice laughing in the distance.

"Haha, you've got a wondrous mind, young one! That's good though. Questions are good too. They sharpen the mind. Are you searching for the Rustburo city gym?" The mystery man says. He has blue hair, an he's wearing a suit.

"No, we're in shape." I say. I don't know why we'd be looking for the gym, I take offense to that. But he just laughs.

"Oh young one, it's like you've never heard of Pokemon! Not an exercise gym, a pokemon gym is where trainers go to battle, and earn badges. If you've earned 8 badges, you and your pokemon go to Victory road, through there, you arrive to the pokemon league. The Pokemon league is where you face the battles of battles. Four powerful trainers called the elite four are there. You must face them, then face the Pokemon champion. If you win, you become the next pokemon champion! My name is Steven, by the way."

"Oh thank you." Viridi says. "I need to talk to Pit in private though, hold on." Viridi pushes me into the bushes.

"Pit, I think we need to do all that elite four stuff in order to get outta here." She says.

"I think you're right. It seems fun too!" I smile at her. She just raises an eyebrow, again.

"Whatever."

MEANWHILE!

Zeus nods his head. "Okay, we've made a decision. We'll go get Aphrodite ad try to convince her to get those two out."

The crowd cheers, Hera frowns. Hera hates every goddess. She thinks they'll take Zeus away, even though Viridi is WAY too young for Zeus, and Hera cheats on him everyday. Basically, Aphrodite is only in prison for something she didn't do. Hera got mad because Zeus asked her a question and she took it the wrong way, so she accused Aphrodite of something really bad. **(I'll have to get back on you on what she was accused about, I don't know myself.) **Hera is actually out to KILL every goddess that gets close to Zeus. Next on her list is Viridi, only because Zeus waved at her at the gods and goddess park when she was planting a tree. **Yeah sorry for my commentary, but are you serious? This girl needs a mental asylum QUICK.**

"Thank you." Lady Palutena smiles.

"No problem." Zeus replies. They head into the dungeon together. **Now guess who is on Hera's kill list? Haha, Palutena. **"Be careful Palutena, I don't need you getting hurt." Zeus mentions holding the goddess' hand. **Haha, I can just imagine how made hera is :P**

They finally reach the poor goddess' cell. She hasn't been out of that dark room for 10 years. She also has never forgotten about her beloved little sister. She always had a picture of little Viridi to hug. Zeus opened the cell.

"Aphrodite, we need your help.." He groans. Aphrodite turns around. She comes out. She has pink hair, with hearts in it. She wears a dress like Viridi's, except decorated with different colors of hearts.

"What do you want." She said filled with anger.

"Sorry to bother you, but you are the only one who can go into experiment 452 and come out, right?"

"You bothered me the minute you took me away from my sister. And yes. I can. I see what you're aiming at, I'm not doing it. Now, let me rot in peace."

Palutena cut in. "But, Viridi's stuck too. With Pit. If you go in, you'll see her again."

Aphrodite's face expression and tone totally changed at the mention of Viridi. "I'll do it. I'll do anything to see my little sister's smile again. Please, I'll do it!"

Palutena smiles. "Okay, we'll send you tomorrow."

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm tired. Bai!**


End file.
